


Labor Pains

by Scoobert0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobert0/pseuds/Scoobert0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: DO NOT, under any circumstances, hold the hand of a Super Soldier while he is going through labor. </p><p>a.k.a. Tony should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've actually written Mpreg. And the only way I am ok with this is that we're going to say this takes place in a universe where men naturally get to partake in the joys of pregnancy as well. Yeah.

“AHHHH!” Steve screamed as another contraction hit. They were getting close, one right after the other now. The baby would be here soon, Tony thought, stroking his husband’s sweat soaked brow.

“You’re doing good babe,” He cooed as Steve cursed once again, breathing raggedly. Unthinkingly, he slid his right hand down the laboring man’s arm and grasped his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Which turned out to be a huge mistake.

Another contraction started and Steve’s hand convulsed around his.

Tony had had broken bones before, hard not to when you work with heavy machinery and were a superhero, but the pain he felt as Steve’s grip cracked the bones in his hand made him forget how to breathe. After the initial spike of pain, the only sensation was that of his hand cracking and the bones grinding.

Then Steve’s hand squeezed down even harder as he pushed through another contraction, and Tony’s world went white. He screamed along with his laboring husband. As the contraction eased, so did Steve’s grip on his hand, but his hand still wasn’t released. He collapsed onto his knees, his free hand smacking at Steve’s arm in futile hope that he would notice and let go.

The medical staff in the room finally realized that something was wrong. A nurse approached him and he could hear her gasp behind him, loud enough for him to hear over the pained noises he realized he was making. She rushed to his side, trying to pry Steve’s fingers off him to no avail.

“I need a morphine injection over here! A sedative too!”

“It’s too late to be administering pain medication, Kelly. Not that it’d do anything for him to begin with,” The obstetrician chided from where he was positioned between the captain’s legs.

“It’s not for him,” Nurse Kelly shot back as she rubbed Tony’s back soothingly as she waited for another nurse to bring the drugs. A swab brushed over his upper arm before a needle picked him and, hopefully, the morphine was injected.  There was a brief shuffling and a muttered curse from where he thought the doctor was.

“Shit. Alright. Steve, I need you to let go of Tony before the next contraction,” The doctor instructed his patient.

The soldier’s clutching hand eased up briefly, but then it was crushing once again as the forewarned contraction hit. Tony screamed even louder this time, his body giving out and collapsing even further towards the floor. Several pairs of arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him up, relieving a fraction of the pain in his hand.

“The baby is crowning,” Announced the doctor, “Steve, you need to let go of Tony’s hand, now.”

Finally, his hand was released from its Super Soldier trap. He let loose a strangled cry as the appendage banged against the bed frame before he could stop it. The room disappeared for a moment.

When he became aware again, everything had a fuzzy feeling to it. He could hear the doctor calling out orders.

“Get a gurney in here! Take him up to X-Ray and call the orthopedic surgeon on-call, that’s definitely going to need to be operated on. Ok Steve, two more good pushes and we’ll have baby here. Ready and one, two, three, push!”

Suddenly Tony felt himself being lifted and placed on something that was much softer than the floor. The gurney started moving before he was settled. No, this was wrong, he couldn’t leave. He flailed his good arm at the nurse who had suddenly appeared in front of him and was swabbing his arm again.

“Nuh,” He huffed. The woman arched an eyebrow at him, even as she held up another syringe.

“Can’t… Gotta… Need ta be here… C’n’t go…”

The nurse smiled softly at him, “Sorry Mr. Stark, but we have to get your hand taken care of, it’s really messed up. And if you ever want to have use of it again-”

“Damn my hand!” He shouted, proud of himself for not slurring any of the words, “ ‘s my h’sband ‘nd my b’by.”

Steve shouted wordlessly from the other side of the room a second before screeching wails were bouncing off the walls. The next second the nurse was injecting the contents of the syringe in his arm and the room faded out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family time!

_Consciousness is overrated_ , Tony thought as he slowly became aware of the world around him. He could make out murmurs and soft beeping nearby, and wrinkled his nose in displeasure of the noise. Grudgingly, he decided it was time to face whatever it was that was waiting for him.

“Well look who finally decided to wake up,” A welcoming familiar voice said from a short distance away.

Cracking an eye open, he found himself looking up at Pepper’s face.

“Ugh, what happened?” He asked, letting his head roll around on his pillow for a few seconds.

“To put it simply: you are an idiot. You apparently thought holding Steve’s hand while he was in labor was a good idea and now your hand is crushed.”

It took a few seconds to sink in before Tony was lurching upwards, “Steve! And the baby! And Ow!”

“Shhhhh!” Pepper hissed as she pushed him back down onto the bed. He went gratefully, but not without a grunt.

“They had to do an open reduction on your hand to set the bones. Between the reactor and the amount of pins and plates in your hand now, you’re going to set off every metal detector at Stark Tower when you walk through the door,” She explained shortly, “You’re lucky though, nothing was crushed beyond repair and you didn’t require any bone grafts. The doctors even feel it’s safe to say that after some therapy, you’ll have full use of it.”

He hummed in affirmation as he looked down at his hand and fingers, which were wrapped heavily in gauze and more than likely braced with splints. Even on pain killers (at least he’d better be on pain killers), he knew better than to attempt to move it anymore. It was still throbbing from his earlier attempt to sit up.

“How’s Steve? And the baby. Where are they? How long have I been out? I- I think I remember hearing the baby crying before Nurse Ratched knocked me out, “ He asked, no longer caring about his own condition.

“They’re fine Tony. If you care to look to your right,” Pepper waved a hand in that direction with amused irritation.

Turning his head in the indicated direction, he saw there was another bed in the room. On it, Steve was asleep, looking absolutely exhausted. Glancing around the rest of the room, he didn’t see anyone else or a crib.

“Where’s the baby?” He asked anxiously, worry growing in his chest.

“Relax Tony. The doctors thought it’d be best if he stayed in the newborn nursery tonight, let you and Steve get some rest.”

“Oh. Good.” The worry suddenly dissipated and he felt tired again.

Pepper must have seen it on his face. She brushed his bangs from his forehead and patted him on the cheek softly, “Go back to bed Mr. Stark-Rogers.”

“If you insist, Mrs. Potts-Hogan,” He murmured, his eyes growing heavy as he drifted off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a warm weight sitting on his chest when he woke next. He groaned as he cracked his eyes open and found himself looking at a small bundle capped in powder blue.

“Hey sleepy head, there’s someone here who’s been waiting to say hello to you,” A warm voice whispered into his ear before a soft kiss was pressed to his temple.

“Steve?” He turned his head to catch a glimpse of his husband. Steve shifted so Tony could see him easier. The blond was looking better than he had during the night. Or whenever it was he’d last been awake.

“Yeah, it’s me. You ready to say hello to your baby boy?” The grin on Steve’s face was ridiculous. Tony could feel a similar smile creeping up his lips. Steve carefully shifted the bundle on Tony’s chest and pulled the blanket back. His eyes fell on pink wrinkly face, its eyes shut in sleep.

“He looks like a tiny angry man,” Tony mused jokingly.

Steve nudged his shoulder gently, “Well he obviously got it from you.”

“Excuse you, I was a fucking gorgeous baby!” Tony protested half-heartedly as he gazed down at his son in awe.

“Well then there’s hope for him yet,” Steve responded, “Do you want to hold him?”

Tony looked up at his husband’s face, a small crease in his brow, “I kinda only have one hand right now.”

A flash of guilt crossed Steve’s face, “Sorry.”

“Hey, not your fault. You kinda had something else going on at the time. I wasn’t thinking and so it serves me right. Everything is going to be hunky-dory though, so don’t worry your pretty little head over it.”

“Here, I’ll raise your bed up and position him on your good arm for you.” Without waiting for an answer, Steve gently picked the baby up from his chest and reached for the bed controls. Tony had to stifle a whimper as the bed rose and caused his hand to shift. When the bed was in position, Steve carefully sat on the edge of the bed and lowered the baby where Tony could get his good arm around him. He helped him position him so his tiny body was mostly resting on Tony’s chest and shoulder.

They sat in peaceful silence for awhile as he took in the wonder of the small human he’d help create.

“I haven’t told anyone his name yet, I wanted to make sure you still wanted him to have the name we picked out.” Steve whispered after a while.

Tony looked up to meet his eyes, “Of course I still want to name him James, it’s perfect for him. Plus it stops both Rhodey and Bucky from having any hurt feelings.”

“You just want to see them fight over who gets to be his Godfather,” Bantered Steve.

“Maybe,” Tony twisted his hand around to lightly hold James’ hand, marveling at how small it was compared to his.

“We made a damn fine baby,” Breathed Steve as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“And you were worried about me swearing around the kid,” He teased, nipping lightly at his husband’s lower lip, “And you know what I just realized?”

“What’s that?” Hummed Steve.

“I can’t partake in diaper duty for the next 8 or so weeks. Silver linings, gotta love em!” He grinned obnoxiously at the face Steve was making.

“That’s ok, it should only take one hand to get the midnight formula ready,” Steve shot back, smiling as Tony scowled.

“Eh, worth it,” He finally decided, “All of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden ending is sudden! Cause ugh, this already went on much longer than it should have.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've put Steve through labor pains and hand him crush Tony's hand, we'll be moving on to some comfort and baby times next installment.


End file.
